Quince de febrero
by CerisierJin
Summary: "La chica más bonita también quiere salir a bailar". La imagen de portada es propiedad de hmz92.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama**.

* * *

Al instituto Trost asiste Levi Ackerman, el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Levi es un chico popular dado a su espectacular físico cien por ciento atlético, es inteligente, dinámico, reacio a las amistades superficiales, pero con su buen y justo grupo de amigos; no es alguien muy platicador, o empático, que le agrade relacionarse con _cualquiera_, pero tiene tendencia a ayudar al necesitado. Levi, además de tener un gran corazón oculto dentro de su fuerte pecho, también es muy, muy, pero muy estricto en cuanto a la limpieza. Extremadamente limpio.

Un monstruo de lo limpio.

Levi califica como el chico perfecto, no obstante sí que posee un par de defectos: ser bajito y una cara de matón que acaba confundiendo a quienes apenas y logran conocerlo.

Estos defectos para las niñas fanáticas del pelinegro era irrelevantes, no valían nada, cero importancia le daban, porque Levi es jodidamente atractivo y TODAS mojaban las bragas por él.

Levi es, además, "el indigno capitán del equipo de futbol americano", otra razón por la cual era muy conocido. Aquel calificativo de _indigno_ fue establecido al ser Levi todo lo contrario al estereotipo clásico de un líder americano; o sea, rubio, alto y una sonrisa siempre presente mostrando dientes brillantes. Todos, pese a la sorprendente contrariedad en él, querían ser amigos de Levi, anhelaban ser sus colegas, sus compañeros, y sentarse en la misma mesa que él durante el descanso.

Levi parecía tener a todo el instituto a sus pies, y sí, lo tenía; sin embargo, lo único a lo que el pelinegro parecía negado era a tener una pareja a su lado.

Por más extraño que sonase, porque ¿cómo era aquello posible con todo ese montón de fanáticas locas adorándolo en _secreto_? Y precisamente aquello era el punto clave, y respuesta a la pregunta formulada.

Las chicas del instituto, a pesar de endiosarlo devota e incansablemente, le tenían un miedo tremendo.

Corrían rumorees de que estando en primera grado, Levi rechazó de una manera un tanto cruel y despiadada a una pobre chica, tanto como para hacerla llorar frente a toda la cafetería.

Desde ese lamentable o afortunado hecho, dependiendo a la perspectiva, nadie se atrevía a declararse a él ni de chiste, incluso en los partidos de futbol la manera de animar al deportista era muy a la distancia, a intervalos —para esquivar la fulminante mirada—, y gritando su nombre a coro en una especie de bola humana casi anónima, incluso las chicas no se le acercaban a menos de dos metros de distancia en los pasillos del instituto.

El temor era indiscutible, y este protocolo de "distanciamiento" hacia el moreno poco a poco se había ido normalizando, hasta establecerse como una especie de ley entre quienes gustaban del joven Ackerman.

Si eras fan o decías amar a Levi, tenías estrictamente prohibido tratar de relacionarte amistosa o románticamente con él. Enfatizando en "románticamente".

Esto por su parte tenía sin mucho cuidado a Levi, sin embargo, poco a poco esto le llegó a afectar. Él era consiente que las chicas no se le acercaban por una u otra razón, sabía que podía ser temible, que intimidaba, pero diablos, ¿acaso no existía alguien que lo odiara?

Levi también era humano, de vez en cuando necesitaba cariño, caricias, diversión, una _aventura_, por más enfocado al deporte y a los estudios que pudiera parecer.

Ni siquiera los tan comercializados _14 de febrero_ solía recibir algo; ni una petición, invitación o declaración, salvo las típicas cartas dejadas en completo _anonimato_ dentro de su casillero.

Solo Dios sabía quiénes eran las atrevidas, pero cobardes, a ojos de este atractivo muchacho.

Sin un nombre no podía contestar, mucho menos intuir si eran sinceras o de _verdad_, o si tan solo se trataban de ridículas bromas dado a las barbaries que en ocasiones tenía el infortunio de leer, por lo que Levi terminaba por botarlas a la basura, como los tontos trozos de papel inservibles que eran.

Nada parecía en serio en la vida de este chico.

Actualmente corría la cuarta ocasión en que esto le sucedía, no obstante, aquel infame _15 de febrero_ las reinas fundadoras del Club de Fans Oficial saltaron por la sorpresa de apreciarlo muy _pegadito _junto a una desconocida chica.

Pensaron que se trataba de alguna clase de error en el sistema, una grieta en aquella imaginaria pero hermética burbuja dócilmente creada. Las principales conclusiones fueron sobre que no se trataba más que de una _amiga_, una _prima_, o alguna pobre incauta en desgracia que había tenido el atrevimiento de intentar algo más con su príncipe de fantasías.

Tan acostumbradas estaban _al no actuar para nada,_ que no cundió el pánico, mientras las risas chillonas, portentosas, los chistes y un montón de comentarios de compasión falsa e irónica dirigidas hacia la ya mencionada no faltaron.

Pasaron por alto la situación, confiando en que Levi pronto la mandaría a volar, y ese fue como su millonésimo error.

Hasta que, pasada ya una semana, los encontraron juntos nuevamente. Ahora tomados de la mano, en ocasiones demasiado acaramelados, por todo el campus, recorriéndolo, entre clases, sobre todo durante el descanso, y a la salida.

Los nuevos rumores no tardaron en extenderse por toda la preparatoria.

Levi Ackerman tenía novia.

Y Mikasa Ackerman, esa chica extraña, sombría, tétrica y sobre todo, _callada_ gótica que nadie se molestaba en siquiera notar, era la afortunada.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, meses después del escándalo, cuando el caos mermó, y una de las fieles acosadoras indiscretas se atrevió a realizar la pregunta que todos se hacían:

—Hey, _Mika_, dinos tu secreto —se volvió muy levemente para contemplar a su 'compañera' por sobre su hombro con una expresión incrédula en su blanquecino rostro.

—¿Perdón?

—DUH, me refiero a qué clase de magia gitana utilizaste para que Levi te hiciera caso a ti… sin ofender.

La azabache se quedó pensando durante momento, ignorando el chiste sin gracia y la risita mal disimulada en la cara de su contraria y las demás cabezas hueca que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, mas que escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Sin embargo, debido a que Levi la estaba mirando —pero no escuchando—, a unos metros más adelante, se apresuró a resolver la enigmática duda.

—Pues… —aún le dudó—. "La chica más bonita también quiere salir a bailar".

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso era todo. Nos vemos.

Y se fue, alcanzando a Levi unos pasos más adelante, este la tomó de la cintura depositando un suave beso sobre sus pintados labios.

Por su parte, la cara de la chica era un poema, ¿qué diablos significa eso? No estaba hablando de ninguna mujer bonita, o de algún baile que estuviera próximo.

La chica claramente no comprendía, ni comprendería jamás el verdadero valor del mensaje oculto detrás de esa extraña, pero muy sabia e inteligente metáfora.

* * *

**N/A:** _Jelou otra vez, me tomé un café y ahora no puedo dormir, jsjs, así que me impuse a terminar ese pequeño OS que tenía planeado subir en febrero, ya sé, mucho tiempo tut, y por eso el título tan desacorde a la fecha/época :( pero bueno, esto es extraño, lo sé, pero un día alguien dio este MARAVILLOSO consejo y algo en mi se prendió, y pues aquí se los traigo en forma de fic, jaja. Perdón si es raro, pero espero que alguna vez les sirva. _

_"La chica más bonita también quiere salir a bailar" se refiere a que a veces no nos atrevemos a "invitar" a esa chica, o chico, es igual, porque creemos que nos van a rechazar, entonces TODOS tienen esa mentalidad, nadie se atreve y la "chica" permanece sola por siempre, sola y triste, por la cobardía de todo aquel. ¿Qué tal si esa chica te dice que sí, que tal si resulta que también le gustas? ¿si tienen más cosas en común y no lo sabías por ese miedo ilógico a atreverte a realizar algún movimiento? La "chica" puede ser cualquier persona, trabajo, oportunidad, lo que sea. No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, así que inténtalo. No soy experta dando consejos, pero quería explicar a lo que la frase se refería._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
